Dangerous Love
by KuroNekoShoujo
Summary: AU. Rei is a young bartender at strip club trying to make enough money to pay for his brother's school. Ruka is the right hand man to the leader of the most powerful Yakuza in Japan. Can their love, dangerous as it is, survive? Can they?


**Ok, so this is my first attempt at an AU fic. I blame on a very strange and dangerous combination of watching too much Saint Beast and reading WAY too much Yakuza manga. It will end up being a multi-chapter fic, however the other chapters will most likely not be nearly as long as this one. **

**Also, I would just like to say that all the really stupid come-ons in this fic do not come from my imagination. No, my dear readers, it's even worse than that, I've actually heard these used in real life (and no, I have never worked in a strip club, however I have known people who do, and I have perverted guy friends. Enough said). You have been warned.**

**Warning: Very vulgar language, some sexual (and non-consensual) situations, and all around bishie torturing. No like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Beast or any of the bishies within. I just borrow them from time to time in order to amuse myself. *evil grin***

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! Ain't you a sweet little thing?"<p>

"Don't be so cold, sweetheart! Come over here and I'll warm you up a bit."

"Hey baby, you should be dancing around that pole up there. Or better yet, come dance around my pole over here."

Rei blushed, but rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles directed his way. He should be used to this by now. After all, sexual harassment kind of came with the territory when you worked at a strip club for a living.

"Wow, Babe, where do you think you're going?"

Rei let a surprised squeak as a large, hairy arm swung out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him none too gently until he all but fell into the lap of the man who accosted him.

Rei let out a groan the second saw his assailant's face. The man, Shinichiro Fujisaki, was a regular at the club, and had been for several months. He was strange, however, in that he was not interested in any of the girls who were more than willing to dance for him. At first, Rei just thought it was a matter of preference, but even when Lucifer, the owner, decided to increase the...variety offered at club by hiring male dancers as well as female, the man still had not been interested. It then became clear to Rei that Fujisaki did not come to the club for the dancers. He came for Rei.

Fujisaki grinned at hearing Rei's low groan, deliberately misinterpreting its meaning. "Glad to hear you're excited to see me, Baby, cuz I know I'm very _happy_ to see you again," he slurred.

Rei turned his head away in disgust as Fujisaki's signature scent of beer, stale cigarettes, and sweat washed over him. It was then that he felt something hard jabbing him in the thigh through Fujisaki's jeans. And somehow, Rei doubted it was the man's cell phone.

Revolted and just a little frightened, Rei immediately began squirming and attempting to get the foul smelling man to let him go. Unfortunately, his efforts seemed to have the opposite of his intended effect, because Fujisaki merely laughed and tightened his hold on the smaller male.

"Now now, Honey, you're not going anywhere til I get that dance I keep askin' ya for. Now, why don't you and me head to one of them back rooms and have ourselves a bit o' fun. And this time," Fujisaki slurred, leaning in close so his mouth was centimeters away from Rei's ear, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Oh, I think you will," came a deep voice that immediately filled Rei with relief. Looking up, Rei saw Gabriel, Lucifer's business partner and unofficial bouncer, glaring venomously down at the man currently holding Rei captive.

Under the force of that glare, Fujisaki's hold slackened just enough for Rei to scramble out of his lap and rush to stand behind his much larger employer.

As soon as Rei was out of the way, Gabriel took a few steps forward, closing the space between him and Fujisaki and yanking the shorter man up by the front of his sweat-stained wife beater.

"Shinichiro Fujisaki, I have warned you numerous times that you are not to lay your hands on Rei, and I do recall informing you at your last infraction that, should you ever make any untoward advances to him again, there would be more...severe consequences."

It was true that, despite his current place of employment, Rei did maintain a certain amount of pride. He was not a stripper, nor was he a hooker (Lucifer ran an underground prostitution ring through the club, which all the employees tactfully pretended they didn't know about). Rei's job at the 'Heaven Sent' strip club was strictly limited to bar tending and table waiting, nothing more.

Still, Rei shuddered to think what those "consequences" might be. Gabriel was very protective of his employees, especially those whom he claimed to have a "vested interest in" (Lucifer always said that that was "Gabriel speak" for considering him a friend) and, while that protectiveness had saved Rei numerous times, it was also somewhat terrifying to witness.

"Now, seeing as you decided not to heed my previous warnings, I suppose I shall have to use more drastic methods of persuasion," and with those final words, Gabriel dragged Fujisaki through the club and out the back entrance, where Rei was sure he would follow through with his threat of "drastic methods of persuasion" in ways the young man had no desire to know about.

"Rei, are you alright?"

Rei turned around to see non other than his boss, Lucifer, standing behind him and gazing at him with dark, concerned eyes.

The violet-haired young man forced a shaky smile onto his face. "Yes, Lucifer-san, I'm fine. After all, it's not the first time Fujisaki-san pulled a stunt like that. I'm used to it by now."

Lucifer eyes hardened. "Well get un-used to it, because after Gabriel's done with him, that Fujisaki bastard is going to be banned from the club. Permanently."

Rei's amber eyes widened, "N-No, Lucifer-san! You shouldn't ban him just for my sake! After all, he's a paying customer, and I'm just—,"

"Rei," Lucifer said sternly, cutting off the near frantic man, "You're not 'just' anything. You're a trusted employee, and more than that, you're a friend, and I do not tolerate anyone causing trouble for my friends. Besides," Lucifer continued, his face breaking into a teasing smile, "We're not so bad off that losing one customer will send us under. We're a successful business here, Rei, which means we can afford to be at least a little picky about our clientele."

This time, the smile Rei gave his employer was genuine, if a bit shy. "Th-Thank you, Lucifer-san. That means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Rei. Now," Lucifer continued, glancing around the club, "it's a slow night tonight, so why don't you leave the bar to Sai, gather your things and go home early?" Lucifer raised a hand to cut off any protests he was sure Rei was about to make. "And don't even consider arguing with me. You've been working the five to two shift every night for the past three weeks. When was the last time you actually saw that younger brother of yours? And doesn't he have that big high school entrance exam coming up? You should be at home, helping him study, not here tending bar when there's barely anyone to tend it for. And while you're at it, take tomorrow off as well. You need the rest, and we're completely dead on Wednesdays as it is."

Rei bit his bottom lip nervously. He wanted to argue and finish the day's shift, as well as work tomorrow's (Lord knew he needed the money) but at the same time, Lucifer had a point. Rei had not seen or talked to his brother for more than five minutes at a time in weeks. And Gai did have that high school entrance exam coming up soon, and if he wanted to get into that specialized technical school that offered the veterinary courses he desperately wanted to take, he would need Rei's help to study.

Finally coming to a decision, Rei smiled shyly at his boss, "W-Well, if you're sure you don't need me..."

Lucifer smirked, "What I need is for you to go home, talk to your brother, and get some rest. Now go."

Rei's shy smile grew into a dazzling grateful one. "Thank you, Lucifer-san!" And with that, he ran off to the dressing room to change out of the clothes he wore for work, gather his things, and head home.

Lucifer couldn't keep the fond smile off his face as he watched the younger man run off. Rei really was a good kid. Beautiful, too, more so than any of the men or women that worked there. If he so desired, Rei could be the highest earning dancer in the entire place. But there was something about Rei, an inner light and purity that still persisted despite his place of employment. He always strove to find the good in everyone, and never had an unkind word for anyone that crossed his path. Gabriel saw it to, which was why he was so protective of the beautiful young man. Truthfully, even if Rei came to him one day and asked to dance, Lucifer didn't think he could let him. He just couldn't bear to kill that light.

By the time Rei had changed, gathered his things, and let his co-bar tender, Sai, know that he was leaving for the night, it was close to 10:30 at night. Still, Rei was practically giddy as he left the club and headed for the bus stop. Sure, it was still late, but he knew Gai never went to bed before twelve anyway, and with his exams just around the corner, he'd be staying up later than ever, so Rei would actually get to see him and talk with him, catch up on what had been happening in the past few weeks. And if Rei was really lucky, this would be one of the nights that Shin decided to stop by and check on Gai, so Rei might get to see his best friend as well.

So excited was Rei at both of these prospects that didn't keep an eye on his surroundings with the vigilance that he normally did. And because of this, he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late.

When the attack came, it happened so quickly that Rei didn't have time to even think about screaming. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand clamped over his mouth, and Rei found himself pulled against a hard chest and dragged into a nearby alley.

When they were deep enough in the shadows that no one could see them from the street, the attacker threw the violet-haired man against the wall of the alley. Rei's head bounced off the brick so hard that he saw stars, but still he immediately opened his mouth to scream. He closed it just as quickly, however, when his attacker pressed up against him, and he saw the street lights glint off the blade of the knife the unknown man had clutched in his right hand.

"Now now, Baby, be a good boy and I won't have to use this," he growled, waving the knife in front of Rei's eyes.

Rei froze, and this time, it had nothing to with the knife. He knew that voice. How could he forget it? He just heard it a few hours earlier inside the club. Shinichiro Fujisaki.

"All I wanted was one dance. Just one little strip dance. Was that so much to ask? But now, after that beating your friend Gabriel gave me, I think I want a bit more than that," he finished, thrusting his hips against Rei's.

Rei felt his stomach turn over at the thought of what this man wanted from him. He raised his hands and placed them on Fujisaki's chest, desperately trying to push the much larger man away. "P-Please, please don't do this. If you like, I'll dance for you next time you come to club, just please, please don't..."

Fujisaki laughed and raised the knife so that it was pressed against Rei's throat. "Oh Sweetheart, a dance ain't what I want no more. No, instead of watching you take off your clothes, I want to rip them off you, like this," and, using hand that wasn't holding the knife, Fujisaki grabbed the side of Rei's button-up shirt and ripped it right down that middle, sending buttons flying all over the alley and wrenching a sharp cry from Rei.

"I want to run my hands all over this sluttish body of yours," Fujisaki continued, slowly stroking his hand down Rei's newly exposed chest and abdomen. "And," the large man purred, letting his hand slink around his captive's slender waist and down to grab his behind, "I want to pound into your tight little hole until you're screaming and begging me for more."

Rei let out a strangled sob. He felt disgusting hearing this man's horrible words having his rough hands all over his body. He couldn't let this happen. Not like this. He did not want this man touching him at all, and he most certainly did not want to lose his virginity to a rapist in a dirty back alley. So Rei did the only thing he could think to do.

He brought his knee up as hard he could, right into Fujisaki's groin.

The man immediately let out choked cry and doubled over, though not before his knife gave Rei a pretty good gash to the side of his neck. Still, the smaller man didn't even pause to think about the pain, and sprinted as fast as could out of the alley and back onto the side walk.

No sooner had Rei made it to the side walk, however, when an all too familiar hand grabbed his upper arm and spun him around, so he was staring right into the enraged face of Shinichiro Fujisaki.

"You little bitch!" he shouted, backhanded Rei across the face so hard that, had Fujisaki not still had a firm grip on his arm, the petite man would have been sent sprawling to the ground. "I was going to make it good for you, but now, when I get done with you, I swear to God you're gonna wish you—,"

But Rei never found out what Fujisaki had intended for him, because before he could finish his sentence, there was a soft clicking sound from behind him, followed by voice so cold that it sent shivers down Rei's spine.

"I suggest you release that young man now, unless you have a sudden desire to find out what a bullet from a .45 will do to the inside of your skull."

Fujisaki immediately released his grip on Rei's arm and held both his hands in the air to show that he had done so. "You a cop? Cuz let me tell ya, officer, the little whore was asking for it—,"

"No," the voice interrupted, "I am not a cop, and if you have any wish to continue living, you will shut up. Now."

Needless to say, Fujisaki stopped talking.

"Good," the cold voice continued. "Kira!"

Rei heard footsteps and saw a young, blonde man run up to the man with the gun. He bowed respectfully, "Yes, Ruka-sama?"

"Dispose of this trash."

"Yes, Ruka-sama," and with that, Kira pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Fujisaki, using his free hand to grab his arm and haul him away.

Now that Fujisaki was out of the way, Rei immediately fell to his knees, shaking and holding his shirt together while he looked down at the ground, partly out of shock and relief, and partly out of fear. He knew this man who had rescued him must be very important if others spoke to him with so much respect, and he did not wish to offend him.

Rei saw the feet of his rescuer slowly come towards him and then, to Rei's intense surprise, the man fell to one knee just a few inches in front of him. Still, Rei kept his eyes glued to the ground until a hand reached out and gently tilted his chin upwards, until he was looking the man, Ruka, in the eye.

Rei got his first good look at his savior. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, one that Rei knew for a fact cost at least 500,000 yen. He had the most beautiful, long silver hair Rei had even seen, though it was tied back away from his face. But it was his eyes that truly captures Rei's attention. They were a deep crimson, and they held such warmth while gazing at him that Rei found it hard to believe this was the same man who had sounded so cold just a few moments earlier.

"Will you tell me your name, angel?"

Rei blushed at the name. Honestly, how could this man call him an angel when Ruka was the one who rescued him? "R-Rei."

Ruka smiled. "Rei. How fitting that your name should mean 'lovely.'" Rei's blush deepened. "My name is Ruka. Can you stand, Rei?"

"Y-Yes, I think so," Rei replied, getting to his feet. Immediately the ground beneath him began to tilt, and he found himself leaning against Ruka.

"Wow, steady. Are you hurt?" It was then that Ruka noticed the blood. "Damn, that bastard got you good with that knife. Rei, I have a car waiting just a block away, do you think you can make it there? I have a first aid kit inside, and I can give you a ride home or to the hospital, whichever you prefer."

Rei considered the situation before him. Truthfully, he didn't know this man at all. For all he knew, Ruka could be after the same thing Fujisaki was, and getting into his car would just seal Rei's fate. Yet, for some strange reason, Rei trusted the silver-haired man. He felt safe with Ruka, and, though he really didn't know how, Rei knew that Ruka did not wish to hurt him.

So, without any further thought, Rei nodded and leaned his weight against Ruka as his savior slowly helped him to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my first AU fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please do me a big favor and review! I need feedback to know if this story is any good or not! Please review!<strong>

**Also, I know a lot of you are probably waiting for the next chapter of Strength. Rest assured that I am working on it, I will hopefully have it done soon. :)**

**Until next time, my dears!**

**~Neko-chan~**


End file.
